That One Call
by EmileighAnne
Summary: Caroline is in a life or death situation with Enzo but she manages to call one person for help, Stefan. Stefan ignored her call and message, he later finds out that something tragic has happened to her and blames himself.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I found this sort of prompt on tumblr. It was something like, Caroline is in a dire situation and Stefan ignores a phone call from her. Who later finds out that something terrible as happened to her. So any who, hope you guys like it! Enjoy.

Warning: Feels (sorry)

It was a normal day for Caroline Forbes. Well, describe normal. If your definition is forcing blood cravings out of your mind and trying to track down a magic spell to bring your friends back from the dead and to also figure out ways for your best friend to stop hating you for something you don't know what you did? Than yeah, 'normal."

The blond walks into the local diner to meet Alaric for lunch. He had something important to tell her and he told her that it was best to tell her in person. As she observes the diner, which was empty besides one guy sipping coffee slowly at the counter, she walks over to a far both and pulls out her phone.

Nothing.

She can't remember how many messages she's left Stefan, which supposedly he's never even listened too. She certainly never expected Enzo to ignore her calls as well. She needed his help to find Sara who is still AWOL. But he never responded to any of her calls and even two days later, no response. But what she really needed him for was someone to talk to.

The other day Elena was supposed to be assisting Caroline in the search for Sara. But an hour into the search Elena goes AWOL with Stefan and leaves Caroline to do everything by herself. Typical, Elena doesn't have her feelings anymore for Damon so she moves back to Stefan. Back and forth, back and forth. The cycles never going to stop.

She admitted to Elena about her confusing feelings for Stefan and then she goes off flirting with him. She thought Elena was supposed to be her friend, now that Bonnie is gone Caroline just feel like everyone's ignoring her.

Who knows? Maybe this is all in her head that she's just overreacting. That maybe this is all going to pass over. Caroline subconsciously keeps reloading her messages in her phone, thinking just maybe something is going to pop. After about the fifth time she sighs and lets her personality get the better of her

Ring, ring, ring.

"You've reached Enzo, please leave a message at the beep." She hears his voicemail say in that flirtatious charm he uses. She rolls her eyes.

"Enzo," She says, "Its me, again. I know this is like the hundredth message I've left you and I may have a problem. But…" She hesitates, "Just give me a call back." She finishes sadly. She hangs up the phone and sets it down on the table.

In the corner of her eye she sees someone standing over the booth, she turns hoping its Alaric. Nope, it's the man who was sipping coffee at the counter when she walked in. He has in overly joyful expression smeared across his face, his dirty blond hair combed perfectly out of his face. There was something about him that was off, the way his eyes looked over her made Caroline more suspicious.

"Waiting for someone?" He asks when she makes eye contact with him. Caroline sits up a little straighter.

"Just a friend. Should be here soon." Caroline forces an empty smile.

"Mind if I keep you company until he gets here?" He asks persuasively. Caroline doesn't even answer before he slides into the opposite side of the both.

"Uh sure go ahead." She says skeptically.

"You okay? I noticed you keep checking your phone, expecting a call from someone?" He asks not talking her eyes of her.

"That is really none of your concern." Caroline answers him, "And if you excuse me my friend is going to be here any second." She says grabbing her phone and getting up from the table. This guy knows something, but Caroline doesn't exactly know how much information.

"Than we better make this quick." He says standing up and trying to grab her. But Caroline is too quick for him, she uses her vampire speed to easily over power him and pin him against the wall.

"Who are you?" Caroline snarls in his face, she can smell the vervain on him and knows it's no use to use her compulsion. She mentally slaps her self for not noticing on him sooner.

He starts to laugh and gives her a perplexed smirk and says, "What do you prefer Tripp? Or Vampire Hunter?"

Caroline's eyes widen.

Before she can compose on what is going on she feels a syringe jammed into her neck and her whole vision begins to blacken as she slowly falls to the ground, and that's the last thing she remembers.

Caroline slowly opens her eyes and tries to remember what happened. She remembers Tripp, the vampire hunter, and the diner and waiting for Alaric. Caroline looks around to see she is chained up in some sort of shack. She's sat in side a cage and her arms are shackled above her head,

She pulls against them but doesn't have the energy to do so. She feels week and her head soon gets heavy. Caroline notices all the blood around her. She realizes he must have drained a lot out of her so she can't escape. She leans her head against the wall and tries to think of her options.

Caroline hears a low chuckle and realizes she's not the only person here.

"Well, morning sweet heart." She hears Enzo's familiar accent from the opposite end of the room.

Well at least she knows that he wasn't ignoring her on purpose, that's one load of her mind.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to have the next part up sooner or later. Please comment or favorite, it means a lot to me. Well any who, thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for all the views in the last chapter it really meant a lot. Here is the next chapter. I plan having around four chapters in this story maybe a little more. Who knows we will see how this goes. `Any who, hope you like it! Thanks!

Caroline struggles against the restraints trying to pull them out a stonewall behind her. It's no use though her arms are too heavy and feel as if they're about to fall off at any second. She's too weak and needs to feed soon after how much blood was drained from her.

"You know better than that," Enzo speaks up from across the room, "You'll waste your energy. You're going to need it if we ever plan on getting out of this hell hole." He raises his voice near the end of the sentence as if he was speaking to someone other than her.

"Is this where you've been? For the past two days?" Caroline asks curiously resting her arms above her head.

"No I decided to go to a tropical island and hook up with the local girls." Enzo says sarcastically, "What do you think Caroline?" He smirks. She rolls her eyes at him.

"You know what I meant." She says and leans her head back closing her eyes to think. "So what's the plan?" Caroline asks her British companion slowly.

"Plan?"

Caroline's eyes snap open and she sits up straight becoming alert as Tripp, their captor, walks into the small building. She quickly glances at Enzo who is just sending daggers Tripps way.

"There is no plan." He says waltzing around the room over to tool bench, "for you. But for me, well, your friend here hasn't been wanting to give up any information." Tripp informs her as he picks up a small handgun from off the table. Caroline stays calm to show that she's brave, that he can't get to her.

Tripp begins to load wooden bullets into the magazine chamber and continues to talk, "And you miss Caroline need to be careful on who you try and compel."

Caroline looks at him confused. He chuckles as he cocks the gun, "You don't remember? When you were lurking around the Mystic Falls border asking about Sally? No, what was it? Sara?" He smiles slightly.

He walks over to the front of Caroline's cell and kneels so he's eye level with her.

"Compulsion? Didn't work. I would've thought you would sense it on me." Tripp says.

Caroline remembers on how much of a rush she was in, she just got off the phone with Elena who informed her about her day trip with Stefan. She was all flustered asking people about information because she was too busy judging her so-called friends. She ran into Tripp and asked him about a girl who may have been claiming to know about vampires and then lousily compelled him to forget their conversation.

She is so off her game lately, just everything going on with Stefan has been distracting her. She knows she needs to get him off her mind somehow. But right now she's just going to focus on how her and Enzo are going to escape from this lunatic.

"Anyways, I know there's more of you out here. And I know Enzo here wouldn't be giving up any information anytime soon. So I decided he's going to need a little persuasion." Tripp explains and stands off brushing the dirt from his pants.

Enzo's eyes widen and he stands up against his restraints, which are pulling him back. He's too weak to do anything and realizes what this psychopath is about to do.

"NO!" Enzo yells. Although it's too late. Tripp has already pulled the trigger and Caroline screams in pain as a wooden bullet is shot through her shoulder. Memories of being captive by those wolves flashing before her eyes.

"Enzo. No, please don't tell him anything." Caroline whispers, She groans in pain as she glances at her wound. The wound that won't heal until that bullet is out.

"If you touch her-" Enzo warns. He grits his teeth and is already ripping apart Tripp's head with his eyes.

"What? If I do this?" Tripp asks as he fires another shot at Caroline. Not bothering to see where he aimed at.

Caroline screams in pain as the bullet is lugged in her stomach. She lies on the ground tears streaming against her face. Tripp smiles down at his handy work.

"Enzo, no. You can't" She manages to say between the moans of pain.

Classic Caroline, a girl always putting her self in front of others, No matter how selfless she will put her life on the line. She will put her life on the line for friends who wouldn't even give her a second glance.

"Caroline. No you can't do this." Enzo begs her. He can't just let her die, he can't.

"Please, Enzo.' She whispers.

"You two done?" Tripp asks with a bored tone.

"Matt knows where you're keeping us, he'll come and I will gladly rip out your throat." Enzo spats at him. Tripp just laughs.

"Don't worry about Donovan. I got him handled." He explains.

Bang!

After about a whole other round of wooden bullets, Caroline has barely managed to stay through. Using her only energy to beg Enzo not to give any information. To only have Enzo keep telling her it's okay to be selfish once and a while.

"Well, I need to get going. Maybe when I come back, you'll be willing to talk." Tripp says setting the gun down on the table. He picks up a foam cup of water and carelessly tosses it into Enzo's cell.

"Maybe parched from after all that talking." Tripp says before exiting the building and locking the doors behind him.

"Caroline?" Enzo asks. She doesn't answer. Enzo glances down at the foam cup only to form an idea. Good or bad, hasn't decided yet.

Enzo uses his teeth to bite into his upper arm. He aims it so the blood of the wound fills the tiny cup. Once it's a decent size he uses his foot to push the cup into Caroline's cell. He can't push it any farther without knocking it over and he needs her to drink it.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes. I need you to get up and drink my blood, please. Caroline wake up. Please. Be selfish just this once, not for me but for you." Enzo begs her pale form.

"Caroline." He whispers to his friend. Caroline's eyes slowly flutter open she nods in understanding to Enzo who looks relieved just to see those blue eyes of hers.

Caroline uses the last bit of energy to barely lean up against her shackled arms. She uses her foot to push the cup over toward her, she knows it's dangerous to be sharing blood with other vampires, but hey what choice does she have. She bends down and uses her tongue to lap at his blood, she feels so much better as the tiny amount of blood flows down her throat.

She perks up and looks at Enzo and shares a small smile with him. She knows she doesn't have much energy but tries to use it as much as she can. She pulls angrily against her shackles, they dig into her wrist as she pulls and pulls. But she's soon able to tear one out of the wall.

"That's my girl." Enzo smiles.

"My phone." Caroline realizes. "What?" Enzo asks for clarification.

"That bastard never took it off of me." Caroline explains as she pulls it from her back pocket.

She turns it on to call her mom or someone for help, but a small warning flashes across the screen. Low battery. Caroline sighs in frustration,

"I only have enough for one call." Caroline says staring down at the screen.

There's a moment of silence before Enzo finally speaks up .

"Don't waste it."

Caroline knows she should call her mom but finds her self dialing a number she's dialed countless times through out the summer. Stefan's number.

Voice mail.

"Stefan," She whispers and pauses as new tears replace the old ones because she remembers all those nights ago. She remembers how he was the one to save her, she remembers how he killed all those people just to get her back, How he didn't want to leave her side. How he wanted to make sure she was okay, to make sure she was safe. And that's all she wants again,

"I need you." She sobs into the phone, she expresses how much she needs her best friend. Right here, right now,

Caroline quickly hangs up as the door swings open and an angry Tripp rushes into the room.

"You stupid bitch." He mutters.

"Caroline!" Enzo screams.

One last shot was fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! So apparently there is a lot of confusion whether or not this is a Carenzo or Steroline story. I would like to point out that it's up to you. I wrote it so it has the Steroline and Carenzo feels. I hope you'll get what I'm saying within the next few chapters. And yes I am a Carenzo shipper and if Stefan redeems himself I'll think about it. Thanks!

Ps. I know I'm evil and you guys might hate me but it's for the greater good of the story! Sorry! Enjoy!

Ivy has been a hand full ever since she turned into a vampire. Or since Enzo turned her into a killer machine. But he's managed, he's handled new norms before, and he thinks that Ivy can work.

She can be annoying at times. Such as always wanting a blood bag or making jokes about tearing a part innocent people that they walk by on the streets. Stefan's used to that dark humor from Damon.

Damon...

But the way Ivy says sends chills through Stefan. He feels as if Ivy has changed into a completely different person. She's not the person he knew before. She's more violent and has a darker humor, which is not her.

Stefan knows people have changed when they have turned. Even he's not the same person he was before. He's not even sure who he is anymore. Damon's changed for the worst but still has a tiny sliver of good just reserved for the people he's loved. Than there's Lexi who just was always good. There is one person and where being a vampire has changed them entirely. Not a different person, the turn dug in deep and pulled out the real them. The real them is kind, selfless, hopeful, is willing to die for her friends, just in every way perfect.

Stefan sighs as he remembers them, her, friend, and best friend.

Caroline...

Stefan shoves the name back inside his head as he finishes cooking dinner for him and Ivy who is currently out shopping. He shoves it way back so he can forget her or at least try to.

He has to forget everybody from Mystic Falls, for the greater good. There is no hope in pretending that everything is the same. Because it's not, not without Damon. He can't put on a happy face just to please everybody. He can't forget like Elena, and he can't hold onto hope like Caroline. They're not coming back, his brother isn't coming back.

Stefan turns back to the stove and continues to sauté the vegetables. Tonight he's hoping to have a normal dinner with Ivy, no vampire talk.

"Stefan!" Ivy's chipper voice rings through his small house as she all a through the door.

Stefan turns and tosses the rag he was using over his shoulder and sees her drop over a dozen shopping bags on the table.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" He asks observing the expensive shoe boxes in one of the larger bags.

"At that little boutique in town. Boy, let me tell you being dead sure has its perks." Ivy smiles and walks pass Stefan and over to the fridge where she pulls out a blood bag.

"You know," She says in between sips," I keep eating and eating," she exaggerates, "and I'm still hungry." She finishes both the statement and the blood bag.

Stefan understands where she's coming from, especially in his ripper parts if his life. He was unstoppable then, he didn't want to stop. He turned ripper when his life fell apart.

The only reason that he can't turn there now is that he wants to hold on to the last bit of humanity that is slowly falling apart.

Stefan eyes Ivy's shirt, there is a splatter of red on her shoulder. He uses his speed to appear next to her with in the second. He wipes his thumb on the soft fabric. It's blood and it's fresh.

"Ivy." He says as if he was a disappointed parent. Which in this case he actually might be.

"I had a snack in between shops." Ivy says innocently. Stefan sighs.

"What? No one saw. And besides I compelled them like you taught me." She shrugs her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ivy. We try not to tear into innocent people. That's why we have the blood bags." Stefan says caressing her hand.

"I know." She whispers, "I'm sorry."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Stefan checks his phone. It's her. He stares down at the screen. No, he can't. To protect her can't. It hurts him though, but he just...

Can't.

Stefan puts the phone back down when it's finished ringing. Ivy looks at him.

Stefan leans down to kiss the girl that's been his escape for the best few months. It's a passionate kiss, full of hunger and need. But it's not what he needs to fill the fire inside. Stefan pulls away and fakes a smiles

"What was that for?" She asks as Stefan goes to take the vegetables off the stove.

"That," he says, "is the beginning of our all human date night."

Ivy smiles and tosses the empty blood bag on the counter. She wraps her arms around Stefan's neck in a seductive manner and kisses his lips.

"I like the sound of that." She whispers in between the kisses. She continues him as they make there way to the couch. Stefan has to remind him self that this is the only way to move on. Move on from her.

"That was delicious." Ivy compliments while wiping her mouth with her napkin.

Dinner was bearable; Stefan had to sit through Ivy's stories involving all her drunken mistakes in her college years. Stefan but in a fake expression, that he was very interested into what she had to say. But in his head he'd much rather break one of the chairs and shove one of the wooden stakes in his own heart.

"We'll I'm glad you liked it. It's an old family recipe." Stefan explains gathering up the plates.

"And by 'Old Family Recipe' you mean a recipe you had when you were a kid back in the 1600s." Ivy jokes helping Stefan with the clean up.

"1856 to be exact." Stefan says.

"Wow an older man who can cook." Ivy smiles. "What a lucky girl I am."

"So you ready for desert?" She asks digging through the fridge pulling out to blood bags. Stefan walks over and takes them out of her hands.

"All 'human' date night." He emphasizes the word "human".

Ivy pouts, "Come on Stefan. We're vampires. Human stuff is just a distraction on who we really are."

"That's why we do human things. They're distractions." Stefan explains.

"No. I'm sick of you! Ever since I turned you just keep telling me to hold onto my human side! We'll maybe I don't want that!" Ivy yells at. She turns to grab the blood bag.

"Ivy stop." Stefan warns. Ivy snaps right there and then. She grabs Stefan's shoulder and through him into the wall, "This is a your fault!" She yells.

"Seriously." He mutters. He stands up and speeds over to her and snaps her neck.

"Yeah. I know." He says as her body falls to the floor.

There's pounding at the door. Stefan moves Ivy's body into the back room as the pounding becomes more urgent.

"Hold on a second." Stefan says over the pounding.

He opens the door to reveal Enzo. There's anger across his face. Stefan realizes what he's holding in his arms. Or who.

Caroline.

Her gray skin and dark veins are enough to make Stefan fall to his knees.

No.

Author Note: I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm so evil and sorry! It hurt me to write this chapter and that's why it took me so long to update. Sorry guys! And I'm not going to say it's for the "greater good" (even though it is) because that's cliché. Again I'm sorry guys! Let me here it!


End file.
